


Scott, Why ...? I

by Zena (HowNovel)



Series: Scott, Why...? [1]
Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-06
Updated: 1999-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Zena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching commercials raises a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott, Why ...? I

SCOTT, WHY...? I  
By Zena

Paul Forrester and Scott Hayden were sitting on the couch in the small living room of their furnished apartment watching the nightly news and doing homework, respectively.

"Scott?"

"Yeah, Dad?" the teen absently replied as he tried to concentrate on his chemistry lesson. At the silent pause, he stopped reading and glanced at his father, then at the television and the commercial that was playing. "They're chocolate creme-filled Easter eggs," he said. "So what?"

"Rabbits don't sound like chickens and they don't lay eggs."

"I know."

"So why..."

"Dad," the boy cut in. "It's just a commercial. Forget about it."

But the Starman persisted. "I still don't understand the connection."

"Look," Scott said with a sigh. "It's like Santa Claus. You know: the fat man in the red suit at Christmas. Only this time it's the Easter bunny."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Easter bunny?"

Oh, brother. Scott thought. Now I've done it. He continued explaining. "You know what Easter is, right?"

Starman nodded. "Yes. You told me all about Jesus Christ, Christmas and Easter."

"Okay. When I was younger and went to Sunday school, we learned the Easter bunny was a tradition brought over to this country from the Germans in the nineteenth century. If kids were good, then the Easter bunny left colored eggs for them..."

"Colored eggs?"

The teen blew out a deep breath. Why couldn't I have a normal father? "Yeah. We take white eggs and color them for Easter."

"Why?"

Scott looked at his dad and couldn't help but admire the Starman's innocent childlike curiosity. The teen dug deep into his memory and recalled something his foster parents had told him. "Well, eggs are supposed to be a symbol of renewal," he said. "As for them being bright colors, that comes from Simon of Cyrene. It was said he was an egg vendor, and after returning from Christ's crucifixion, he discovered all the eggs in his basket miraculously had turned colors. There's more, but I don't remember it all. You can look it up in The Christian Book of Why at the library if you want to know the rest. Okay?"

"Okay."

The teen smiled and went back to his reading. He had just finished the page and turned it when ...

"Scott?"

Oh, no. Not again! The boy looked at the TV to see what had captured his father's curiosity this time.

THE END

Special thank you's to Linda R for "answering some really good questions" and to Abraxan for her usual marvelous editing job. I couldn't have done it without both of you.


End file.
